User talk:Bionicon
—The CBW Community Team Welcome to the wiki! user:starkiller510 distraction! 01:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) sure! Well first off, if you have any questions, just ask me or one of the sysops here on this wiki, they basically run the site, (they can delete articles, ban users under some circumstances, and I think they're the only ones who can rename images but I'm not sure.) One hundred edits eh? that's quite a challenge for a week, you'll need to be really active for that, but it's good you'll be active, we've got a swarm of old users leaving. And if you haven't found this, see what's been edited i the past few days, see the wiki activity button in the corner Re: In all truthfulness... I really have no idea. XD I was able to find a site where you could create spritesheets of M.O.C.s, though it may not be what you're looking for. http://www.bioxtreme.com/sprite/2_5/ Jareroden97 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the Wiki! Or something like that...... ~Jman 98~ 03:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello I see you've been pretty active lately. I'm glad. However, you should at least read the policy before you begin, so you can absorb all the basics. Also, I don't really think it would be a good idea for you to be asking admins if they have good grammar. That just might be a bit annoying... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] Wow. You have got heaps of edits form someone that joined not even a month ago! Well done! Therefore I ask a great favour of you: ;) --''ThatDevil '' 04:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The jig's up, Starscream OK, Starscream. I know that's you. Monasti talked to me about this. He claimed that Starscream had used dupes before, after all, so he wouldn't be beneath trying to fool the rest of us again. Besides, you sign off in the same way, with a prideful signature minus all forms of link. If the "two" of you had a "conversation" with "each other," why didn't you, say, call one another (you're cousins, after all) rather than communicating by phone? Starscream also has the same spelling errors, and asked about grammar like he did on HFP and TBW. And you have a Transformers avatar. Of course, much of the above can easily be explained away by a "rational" argument, the likes of which Starscream is you are so fond of, so I decided to do some digging like I did last time. Guess what I found. So, to begin: If you're not Starscream7, then explain why you just created the account after Starscream7 left. Of course, that can be easily explained by a rational argument, so I'll pose a couple more questions: Firstly, if you knew him, then why is it that you didn't mention him earlier? As I recall, you made posts such as "He seems like a nice guy, from his posts" and "It's not very kind to be calling somebody like SS7 an idiot or vandal, now is it?" Again, that could also be explained away, so I'll ask you this: you couldn't possibly have the same IP address as him if you weren't using the same computer. That isn't how IP addresses work. Your current location is the place where the IP originates. The IP will therefore change if you switch computers. If you have the same one as Starscream7, then you must be using the same computer. Also, why is it that you and Starscream are never on at the same time? I've checked the logs: it's all true. Curiously, Starscream seems to desert Custom Hero Factory for hours just when you're online here. Tell me that's a coincidence. (Proof below.) There is not a single example of any sort of a time when you are both active at the same time. So can you contradict any of the above claims? I doubt it. I doubt that you're even going to try. Probably, you're going to try some elaborate scheme with multiple computers to try to convince me otherwise, which likely won't work. I admit that you fooled me for a little while, and that you actually are smarter than you look, but I assure you that you're not smart enough to get out of this. I can't trust a vandal, so unless you can prove to me that you are who you claim you are, you're going to be banned for vandalism and sockpuppetry. Also, your edits to the sysop voting page will be undone, due to the simple fact that you are not allowed to be here. You have ONE FINAL CHANCE to prove to me that you really are who you say you are. Then you will be banned. I don't care what kind of stories about the Safety Patrol you give me; vandalism is against the rules, and so is sockpuppetry. Probably, outright lies should be as well. I'm also going to post this message on Starscream7's CHF talk page, so he can't just pretend to ignore it. Now, I must say goodbye again to you, Starscream. Hopefully for the last time. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Eep! I meant ... for someone that joined a month ago. But, it turns out you are Starscream7. Own up and listen to Slice, or get banned. I will not remove you from TDC, but if do anything against the site rules, I will remove you from TDC. Got it? --''ThatDevil '' 23:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Have you told TheSlicer and apologized? --''ThatDevil '' 23:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: I closed it because I was afraid it would turn into a fight between users. Jareroden97 17:16, December 31, 2010 (UTC)